Intimate Healing
by Imperishable Soul
Summary: Aya discovers a secret side to Reimu as she searches for an interesting story for Bunbunmaru while in the harsh cold of winter.


_**Youkai Mountain -Tengu Village- Aya's Home**_

Aya had awoken from her sleep and was once again rising for another day. Gensokyo as a whole had been uneventful for a while, winter had arrived was at it's most bitter.

"Haah... hmm, morning huh?" She slurred, having awoken disheveled. Her hair was messy and her clothes were strewn throughout her room. She had risen up from her bed, and walked to the windows, placing her hands onto the glass panes. She pushed, opening the windows of her tree home, befitting of a crow youkai such as her. The crisp morning air rushed in, giving fresh clean air throughout her room. While giving her goosebumps as reaction to the cold.

The sight to be beheld from the her view was majestical. The entire mountain's plateau and range had been blanketed with snow. The trees were hugged with snowflakes, and the sky was clear. The snowfall of the day before had made the mountain reminiscent of Mt. Shiro.

Aya yawned, still awaking from her half sleep. It was a normal sight for every other day when you lived in the mountains. "Well. Better get started on the morning."

She had walked out of her room to the fireplace of her home in the living room and kindled the logs for warmth to spread throughout her home. She then made her morning beverage of coffee to snap her out of her inaction, while cooking some unfertilized eggs that she had laid for breakfast. She'd finished cooking the eggs, scrambled and added spices, gathered a bowlful of rice and began eating at her table.

"Mm. Tasty." She muttered, savouring the taste of the food and drinking from her cup of hot coffee. "The pure Shameimaru's eggs are as always delicious and full of flavor!"

Once done, she had gone to her bathroom, having already been completely unclothed since she woke up, she had no delays of getting to the bath. She twisted the faucet and hot water had filled the tub, thanks to the alliance of kappa, she had enjoyed plumbing systems that had been integrated to her home and many other residents of the mountain.

"Haaaah... so warm." Aya said, slouching into the bath. She had relaxed her body the adjust to the shape of the bath's internal shape, and went to scrubbing her body. Cleaning every inch to get rid of the filth and cold. She had applied some shampoo to her hair, scrubbing furiously so has to cover each strand in the liquid's compound of aromatic cleaning chemicals. Lathering her scalp in deep enjoyment for the welcome heat and cleanliness.

Once done she had taken her towel off the rack, walked out of her bathroom, and went to drying herself off, beginning with her hair towards the bottom of her body. Her hair had become poofed with health from the drying and shampoo, but she fixed it into place thanks to it's short length. She had went to her closet and picked out her usual clothing, albeit unwrinkled and clean unlike the ones she had thrown off in her room when she went to bed.

She had posed herself to the mirror and applied her tokin hat. "The pure, beautiful and sexy tengu; Aya Shameimaru, reporting for duty!"

How narcissistic and vain.

"Alright! What's on the schedule today?"

She had walked into her work room, which was completely messy. Photos and newspapers were strewn everywhere and a bin overflown with crumpled up ideas written unto paper. Aya strided over to her table and looked over the contents, picking up specific photos which seemed interesting.

"Hmm, explosion in the Forest of Magic? No, that always happens with that damned witch, seen one seen it all. Uhh... hmm, a photo of that phoenix girl and that human representative together? Nah, everyone's seen that in plain sight. Umm... the Aki sisters with sunglasses and dressed in suits?"

Aya pondered the photo. Twirling it in her hand.

"Nah too normal."

And the photo was shot down. Somewhere out in the distance a pair of sneezes had sprung out of some sorry mouths.

"Damn it! Not a goddamned thing to be seen as interesting! Bah, screw it, I better find something newsworthy then. Bunbunmaru must find a good story! To Gensokyo's areas of note I go!"

With the objective in mind, the crow walked out of her room and sauntered to the entrance of her home, with her trademark camera that is always associated with her. She kicked open the door and flew off with blinding speed into the distance.

* * *

Gensokyo's openness - 7:07 P.M

It had been many hours, but it seems that it would be an uneventful day for the unfortunate tengu who currently had been hovering above an expanse of open land.

"Dammit all! I went to the human village, the Myouren Temple, and even the Forest of Magic! There's been nothing newsworthy!"

Aya huffed in frustration at the uneventful day, it's been a while since the last incident had happened with the Masquerade incident and everything was once again in relative peace. Since peace meant nothing important will happen, gossip and information was scarce. The tengu who pursued the truth could only pout in disappointment, but she always had something to fall back on. To which she smiled naughtily.

"Hehe, when all else fails, always go to the shrine maiden that sees it all. There's always something interesting going on with Reimu that's newsworthy. Hakurei shrine~! I'm coming for you~!"

The crow flew once again with leaisure into the distance towards the Hakurei shrine, however night has been fallen with the sun falling out of sight, and with night came the harsh dark winter winds that would threaten to throw off her balance and break her concentration.

* * *

Hakurei Shrine - Shrine Grounds - 7:24 PM

"Go home. It's almost nighttime and you don't want to hang out in the cold when the snowstorm arrives."

Reimu had been clearing out the shrine's grounds of snow, as her chores for the winter would dictate, to which she will carry out her duty. Her hands were full with the arms of a floating fairy, telling her to go home. However the increasing severity of the night seems to be making the fairy hesitate despite the shrine maiden's warnings.

"I'm sorry Miss Reimu, but I don't think I can go home with how the snowstorm's brewing, can I please stay with you for the night?"

Reimu knew what the fairy was thinking, and now as she looked once more onto the horizon and increasing blistering cold winds. She knew what was going to happen if she did send the fairy away at this time. To which she sighed and hugged the fairy to her chest with her arms gripping the fairy's abdomen.

"Fine then Daiyousei, but your friends are going to worry about you while you're gone. You'd better find them in the morning when the storm is cleared."

The motherly generous girl brought the shivering great fairy and herself into the warmth of the shrine, shielding them from the intense storm coming in.

* * *

Gensokyo Skies - Near the Hakurei Shrine - 8:01 P.M

The snowstorm was at it's peak, with snowflakes and burning cold winds furiously lashing out. Aya had been slacking in her flying because of the storm, and her clothing was completely impractical in this kind of weather, she was shivering badly and had her arms wrapped in a desperate gambit to conserve her body heat. Her body was too rigid to fly any faster and so she suffered in the storm with rapidly waning strength.

"Sh-shit... dammit maybe I should've moved faster to the sh-shrine, I d-didn't think the storm would come up this quickly. Damn that yuki-onna, bet she's so happy that winter's here. I gotta m-m-move quick or else I'll freeze to death."

Aya flew slowly but with persistence, she rubbed her arms to conjure enough friction to generate even a meager amount of heat. She had one place in mind while she was ravaged by the winter.

"I-I've gotta get to the shrine. Reimu would... would..."

Aya could see that she was above the shrine's grounds. However she lost her strength in her last expenses of energy trying to get as close to the shrine as possible. She closed her eyes, completely drained of energy. Aya blacked out and plummeted out of the skies, into the snow of death that awaited her below. Her body hit the ground with a crunch of snow and a loud thud of her body against terrain.

'Damn it all...' Were her last thoughts as her body lied lifeless, her body exposed to the sheer unforgiving cold.

* * *

Reimu and Daiyousei were in the comfort and warmth of the kotatsu. The young woman held the great fairy in her arms and on her lap, covered together with a blanket. Daiyousei had already dozed off to the warmth of both the kotatsu and her embracer. She nuzzled the back of her head unconsciously into Reimu's chest. If she were a human child, she would possibly want Reimu as her mother. It was an endearing sight.

Reimu herself had nearly dozed off. The combined effects of the kotatsu and the warm tea that she had brewed, as well as the warmth the fairy she held in her lap was emitting, put her in between the border of consciousness and unconsciousness. However, she heard a crash from outside the shrine, and she was immediately awake again. She felt alerted and annoyed, and stood to check it out, putting a pillow under the little fairy's head as she slept under the warmth of the kotatsu.

The shrine maiden headed towards the door and she opened them with abandon. She searched around the perimeter for any signs of the sound she'd heard, until she saw a lump of snow, with a very recognizable tokin hat.

Alarmed and confused, Reimu had walked into the snow towards the hat. Upon a closer look into the hat and the lump of snow, she saw strands of black hair and a frozen face.

"Aya! Shit, what the hell are you doing here in this weather?!"

Reimu rushed to get Aya out of the snow and into the shrine. Upon doing so she felt her hands around the blue-bitten crow's neck, looking for a pulse.

"She's still alive... thank god. What are you doing here? You trying to die?"

Reimu did her best to aid the frostbitten tengu, finding up her first aid kit that she had kept for emergencies given to her by Reisen as a precaution after her check ups at the Eientei clinic. She put Aya under the kotatsu's blankets, doing her best to warm her up again. The tengu had successfully gained some heat, yet her body was still cold to the touch. But as a sign she was recovering, the crow opened her eyes and was regaining consciousness.

"Rei-Reimu?" The crow inquired. Her body was shaking heavily. She couldn't even move.

"Aya! What the hell were you doing out in the open?! Don't you know this weather's dangerous?"

"Wanted to get a story... Maybe, I should've... wore something warmer... Haha...ha..."

"You're laughing at a time like this!? Shut up and warm up, save your damned energy!"

The tengu could only smile weakly in thanks and appreciation.

"So tsundere..."

The supposedly tsundere, according to the tengu at least, girl was focusing her efforts on helping the crow recover. She prepared a few things, a hot cup of tea, a bowl of soup, and turning the warmth of the kotatsu's heat setting up. The tengu was tired, and regaining her strength, but still not enough to move properly.

"Here." The shrine maiden lifted a spoonful of soup to the tengu's mouth.

The tengu of course, was paralyzed by the cold, to which the young woman sighed, and fed the crow like how a mother fed her child, or how a couple fed each other. She blushed lightly at the latter comparison.

The tengu thankfully, at least had the ability to swallow the soup fed to her. Saving slightly less humiliation if Reimu had to try another way of feeding her.

"Thanks for your help Reimu."

"It's not a problem, just don't do shit like this again just for a story you stupid idiot."

In no time at all, the tengu had drank all the warm soup, and Reimu did another analysis of the tengu. Putting her palm to the tengu girl's head. It was just as she thought.

"You have a fever."

"Yeah. I kinda expected that."

To which the crow sniffed.

"Hold on."

Reimu opened up her first aid kit, and pulled out a packet bottle of medicine for colds. To which she took a few pills out into her hand.

"2 pills or 3? Hmm, better make sure she's okay so I better go with 3."

She held her hand out to the tengu, with the pills within the palm.

"Here, take these, it's for your cold."

The tengu was losing too much energy, and was again losing her consciousness. To which the shrine maiden once again sighed.

"Dammit it's always the hard way."

She took the pills and dropped them into her mouth, and took a sip of the hot tea she had prepared earlier. She then, took hold of the tengu's face, closed her eyes and kissed her, transferring the pills and tea into her mouth to swallow, to which the tengu's eyes widened to her action.

'Her lips, they're so soft... gentle...'

Despite that she knew the reason why Reimu was kissing her, she eased more into the kiss, and enjoyed it more than she would have thought.

After a few seconds of transferring the medicine and tea to her mouth and making sure the tengu swallowed, Reimu pulled away.

"There, hopefully your fever gets better in the morning." Reimu said, looking quite blank and composed despite what she did.

'She looks so impassive, but she also looks so attractive...'

"Alright, now I better help you rest more."

Reimu lifted the tengu into a better position into the kotatsu, and brought out a pillow for the tengu's head and sighed.

"Ugh, I guess you're staying for the night then. You better do something to pay me back later."

"Ha... too bad you're all deredere under that tsuntsun attitude."

"Shut up and go to bed."

The young woman stripped the tengu of her clothing to better absorb the heat of the kotatsu. While undoing her own sarashi and changing into sleep gear. She gathered Daiyousei, who had been sleeping the entire time and put her into the arms of the tengu, to which the tengu didn't mind due to how warm the adorable fairy was. While Reimu herself hugged Aya from behind to give her more warmth. The three were in comfortable harmony from the makeshift bed and Aya's thoughts were as she fell asleep.

'Whoa... she has breasts? I can feel them on my back. They're bigger than I thought too... wait those were under that sarashi? How tight was that thing? I've gotta put this info into my arti-...' was all she thought as her consciousness came to an abrupt end to rest and recover.

* * *

The next morning came, Aya had awaken earlier than her two, there's no other word for it, bedmates. Such as her nature as a bird would wake early in the morning. She gazed upon the sleeping Daiyousei in her arms and the unconscious Reimu hugging her from behind. Her fever was gone so she wasn't ill anymore thanks to Reimu's treatment.

'Wow... Reimu's like this? Behind that tough girl rumors? I gotta make an article on this but... *yawn* I'm still tired...'

Aya once again drifted to sleep, thanks to the consecutive warmth she was feeling from both sides.

After a while, the trio awoke together. Daiyousei had taken off towards Misty Lake, thanking Reimu with a hug for her housing for the night. This gave Aya an internal squeal of how adorable the fairy looked, as if embracing her mother. And so Reimu and Áya were left in the shrine.

"Hey, I gotta go, and thanks for what you did for me last night Reimu, I would've died in the cold if it weren't for you."

"Whatever. Just don't get yourself killed like that again."

Aya could only chuckle at the shrine maiden's blunt advice. Quickly, she dove in and snuck a kiss from her. To which the young woman burst angrily at her and pushed her away.

"The hell did you do that for?!"

"I wanted to thank you Reimu."

"Then just say thanks like everyone else does!"

"I did, you brushed it off so I made it more direct. Like this."

The tengu once again stole another kiss from the young woman's lips, which to her credit she didn't outburst once more. Instead simply blushing with a scowl on her face about to explode from anger and embarrassment.

"Mm, I wonder Reimu, am I your first kiss when you gave me that medicine?"

"..."

"Hee hee, bye bye Reimu! Wait till you get a load of my new article for the day!"

The tengu took off towards her home in the mountains, the feeling of the shrine maiden's lips fresh on her mind and her flesh.

* * *

A paper had arrived in the next morning as Reimu delivered in person by Aya. The newspaper's headline was.

_**THIS JUST IN: The Hakurei shrine maiden, as a result of research from yours truly, has shown a secret side of herself! The pure and honest Aya Shameimaru had a brush near death! But never fear! This tengu was rescued from a shrine maiden, who despite her reputation as the fearsome youkai hunter, was the most adorable tsundere! The maiden had taken care of yours truly with the natural cure of love! For which yours truly has been revived from the brink of death! The maiden displayed a motherly side to an adorable fairy when she took her in to safety from the evil harsh weather. The youkai hunter also has been hiding, from under that sarashi, that she bears the weight of two mountains equal to that of the On-**_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?! AYA! I'LL FUCKING EXTERMIN-Mmph!"

The young woman was once again silenced, this being the third kiss stolen from her by the very same tengu with a naughty smirk on her smug face. Reimu is very visibly furious.

"Reimu..."

"...I'm going to enjoy torturing you to death..."

"And I would enjoy every second from it if it's from you."

"You ruined my image as a youkai hunter."

"And I'll know you'll build that fearsome image again."

"I hate you."

"I love you."

To which to shrine maiden scoffed. And headed off towards her shrine.

"So... you single?"

Reimu stopped in her tracks. Pondering the answer. What an arrogant crow.

"Maybe if you beat me in a danmaku duel, I'll think about it."

"Is that right? Then it looks like I won already."

Reimu took a stance while Aya readied into position. Both flashed out their spell cards.

"Don't push your luck."

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reading Intimate Healing. I hope you've enjoyed your stay, please review, I'd like to hear about you may like on my story so that I may be able to write better.


End file.
